


Meet Your Idol!

by RoseusJaeger



Category: Free!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nagisa wants his boyfriend to meet his idol, Suggestive humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: Ryuugazaki Rei has been a fan of Katsuki Yuuri since he was in grade school, admiring his beauty and grace on the ice. It's Katsuki's last season on the ice before his marriage to Victor Nikiforov and Rei would do anything for an autograph before his official retirement... or at least he thought until his boyfriend, Nagisa Hazuki, actually plots to get him an autograph at the NHK Cup.





	Meet Your Idol!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a dream I had so it's kinda a fluffy crack idea. Idk what I'm doing so bear with me. Tumblr is @roseus-jaeger

Rei has admired Katsuki Yuuri since grade school. From that fateful day he had the flu and needed to stay home, Rei is captivated by Yuuri's beauty on the ice as his perfect step sequences lock Rei's eyes on him. Through gymnastics, track and now swimming, Rei has aspired to be as beautiful as Katsuki. Beauty is everything in this world.

 

Today is Rei's birthday and he's turning nineteen. His only plans are to lounge around his apartment and wait for Nagisa to arrive so they can work on college projects. 

 

There's a ring of his doorbell, announcing Nagisa's arrival. When answering the door, Rei is not prepared for the metaphorical freight train that is his boyfriend Nagisa. 

 

“Rei-chan! Happy birthday!” Nagisa shouts as he almost tackle-hugs Rei, who manages to keep his balance. 

 

Rei is caught off guard but manages to greet, “Nagisa-kun, come on in.”

 

Nagisa lets go to come on in and in a sing-song voice announces, “I have a present for you.”

 

Rei closes and the door and says, “You didn't have to, Nagisa. I don't need anything-”

 

“No! You're gonna thank me. Please open it now!” Nagisa insists, offering an envelope out of his jacket. Rei knows better than to say no to Nagisa when it comes to gifts so he takes the envelope gently and starts to open.

 

He expects there to be a gift card or some cash but freezes as he pulls the two tickets out and reads them. Rei almost stumbles through saying, “N-Nagisa, these are...” 

 

“I know you're a fan of that Katsuki Yuuri, so I bought us both tickets to the NHK Cup to go see him skate,” Nagisa looks pleased with himself until Rei starts to tear up, he's frantic, “Rei-chan, you okay? Why are you crying?”

 

“This is the most thoughtful gift you've ever given me. I love you so much.” Rei is full-blown crying and can't help but hug Nagisa tight. Nagisa is surprised but returns the hug. He wasn't expecting Rei to be this happy but considering this is Katsuki's last season his reaction makes sense. 

 

“I love you, too. Happy birthday.” Nagisa comforts him so he stops crying and Rei remembers the projects they need to work. However, the hype for the upcoming trip still buzzes between both of them as they plan for it in the upcoming weeks.

 

…

 

The next month, the NHK Cup is in full swing. Nagisa is tired as Rei woke them both up hours early to prepare banners with Katsuki's name and getting there early to watch all the skaters warm up on the ice. The crowd is thin this early before the short program so Rei can point out who all the skaters are. 

 

Just as Yuri Plisetsky lands a quad salchow, Nagisa stage-whispers, “I give Plisetsky a seven out of ten. He'd be a nine if he wasn't the same height as me though.”

 

Rei sighs, knowing where Nagisa is going with this, “Nagisa-kun, I'm not playing this game while we're here. It's fine to do at the grocery store but not here.”

 

Nagisa pouts and continues, “Oh, come on. It's fun to play and I like to hear your opinion on other attractive men.”

 

There's a sigh because arguing about it won't get them anywhere so he joins, “Eh, Plisetsky is a six for me. He's a bit too immature and loses his temper too easily.”

 

Nagisa snorts, “That just adds the fun for me,” He eyes Rei and comments, “I like them hard to get.”

 

There's a blush before Rei moves on, “I give Emil-san an eight out of ten. He's kind but I'm not fond of the facial hair.”

 

Nagisa nods and agrees, “Yeah, not a facial hair fan,” Nagisa smirks at the next suggestion, “I give Katsuki a nine point eight out of ten. He'd be a ten if he wasn't engaged and wearing his glasses right now.”

 

Rei gives him a dubious look, a little jealous, “Why do you like him that much?”

 

“... He reminds me of you. I often pretend he's you on the ice,” Nagisa admits and sets Rei's cheeks ablaze before also admitting, “Also, when I watched the Eros performance for the first time, I almost thought I was pregnant from that performance-”

 

“Nagisa,” Rei has to bury his face in his hands, “The short programs are starting. I don't think I can handle any more confessions.”

 

Nagisa giggles and cuddles into his side as they announce Otabek Atlin going out on the ice.

 

…

 

The short programs end and Katsuki is in second place. His performance theme is 'beginnings' this season and Rei actually cried during the performance because he could feel Katsuki's feelings on the ice from the stands (Nagisa packed tissues because he knows Rei gets emotional watching skating and that's why he was reluctant for months to admit he's a skating otaku). 

 

As they're exiting the stands, Nagisa leads him away from the crowd to hide out in a secluded area that security can't see. Rei never can predict what Nagisa is planning but he thinks he knows what he has planned, leaning down and closing his eyes... but the kiss never comes.

 

“Oh, you want a kiss?” Nagisa asks when Rei opens his eyes.

 

“Yeah? That's why you brought us somewhere private?” Rei is confused.

 

There's a shake of Nagisa's head as he explains, “I can give you a kiss anytime but we're waiting for security to thin out so we can sneak to the locker rooms.”

 

“You mean-” Rei goes wide eyed in surprise.

 

“We're getting you an autograph; this is your real birthday present. I've been planning this since I heard Katsuki qualified for NHK.” Nagisa admits with a wide smile. Rei feels like he's somehow died and ascended into a new plane of existence for this to be happening to him, for Nagisa to be this reckless. He's stumbling over his words as Nagisa guides them down a restricted area as security passes.

 

Rei is shaking as they get to the locker rooms and wait in a hiding spot for Yuuri and Victor to come out, voicing his distress in a whisper, “This is irresponsible! This is illegal. They're going to call security and get us arrested.”

 

“Not if we stay calm and appear friendly. We're fans, they won't call security immediately.” Nagisa claims but Rei is borderline having an anxiety attack from this ordeal. 

 

It seems to take forever. One by one, skaters leave the locker rooms unaware of the two watching. Yuri Plisetsky looks bored leaving with Otabek Atlin and others look tired or want food. Nagisa seems to get antsier the longer it takes for the couple to come out. 

 

Ten minutes pass before Rei wonders, “You think they left earlier?”

 

“Impossible,” Nagisa assures, “They're just taking a long ass time. You think they might be banging in there?”

 

Rei scolds, “Nagisa, that's indecent to think.”

 

However, when the door opens from the locker room, the engaged skaters both look slightly disheveled and Victor is adjusting his jacket. Rei freezes because he's in the same breathing space as his idol and he could die happily right now. He could easily just stand there and watch them walk away and feel as if everything is good in the world but Nagisa tugs him along as Nagisa stops the skaters in their tracks.

 

Both of them are startled as Nagisa greets, “Hello Katsuki-san and Nikiforov-san,” Rei notices Nagisa stumble through 'Nikiforov', “I'm wondering if you could get my boyfriend an autograph and a picture!”

 

Yuuri is frozen while Victor crosses his arms and asks, “How the hell did you get past security?”

 

“Not important,” Nagisa counters with, “However, I could tell the media about you two in the locker room-”

 

Rei stops him, “Nagisa!” He gets his wits together and apologizes, “I-I'm so sorry. My boyfriend bought me tickets for NHK for my birthday and I didn't know he was going to do this,” He bows in apology, “Please forgive us.”

 

Katsuki Yuuri seems to gather what's going on to ask, “... How long have you two been together? You look young.”

 

Nagisa happily side hugs Rei and declares, “Three years! We met in high school!”

 

Victor is going to complain but Yuuri quiets him with a hand, Yuuri chatting, “That's beautiful... If we take a picture with the two of you, will you not tell anyone about how long we took in the locker room?”

 

Nagisa nods as he gets out his phone, “Our lips will be sealed.”

 

“Maybe we should just call security,” Victor suggests in a protective tone.

 

“Maybe if you weren't taking Katsuki-san from skating, we wouldn't be this desperate for an autograph and picture,” Nagisa says with sass.

 

Rei gasps in embarrassment and Victor gasps at how offended he is to have someone talk back to him. Yuuri just shakes his head and has them get together for a picture. Rei is internally screaming because Katsuki Yuuri has a hand on his shoulder next to him, Nagisa is doing a peace sign while aiming the phone and Victor faking a smile with a wave to the camera.

 

The camera clicks and then they separate, Yuuri asking, “What should I autograph?”

 

Rei shyly offers his wallet. Yuuri could just rob him and he'd be grateful but instead Yuuri uses a pen given to him by Nagisa to sign his name on the side of the wallet. 

 

When the wallet is returned, Nagisa holds Rei's hand and says, “Thank you for the autograph. Sorry for any inconvenience.”

 

Yuuri assures, “It's no problem but please don't sneak past security next time. That's... kinda creepy.”

 

Rei says, “I'll make sure it doesn't happen again... Thank you so much.”

 

Nagisa leads Rei with him towards the exit, avoiding security. Leaving both skaters to watch them leave, both skaters talk amongst themselves.

 

“That could have gone a lot worse,” Victor comments, “Let's hope they keep quiet about the locker room.”

 

Yuuri changes the topic with, “They've been together three years. We've barely been together two years and are already getting married.”

 

“And?” Victor asks.

 

“I kind of wish we went a little slower like them but at the same time I can't imagine not marrying you, Victor,” Yuuri admits. 

 

Victor practically swoons, hugging Yuuri tight and forgetting about the fans they just attended to, “Yuuri, you're so sweet!”

 

…

 

Back at Rei's apartment, Rei seats himself on the couch with Nagisa. This has been the best day of his life so far and, even if Nagisa was reckless in doing so, is all because of his thoughtful boyfriend. 

 

“Rei-chan, did I do good?” 

 

 

Rei doesn't have a verbal way of conveying how to feels so he just leans forward and closes his eyes. This time, Nagisa meets him halfway and kisses him until the message is crystal clear.


End file.
